Song of the Silent Sparrow
by Lunaclaw1
Summary: *Read my story "Shard" before reading this, or at least Ch. 8* You may think badly of Sparrowstar before he lost his last life, but he had a secret. Was it lust? Or was it love? But how could he compare to her beloved Dewfoot? Rated T to be safe. *Based off Erin Hunter's "Warriors"*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I had settled into my moss nest, finishing off a mouse I had eaten, when my deputy, Duskpelt, poked his dark brown head though the ferns. His brown eyes settled on me before blinking in respect.

"Sparrowstar, Dawnsong has found a kit and taken it in. I saw no harm in it, she having extra milk since the death of Hazelkit, you know."

"Ahh yes," I replied, "the one that had Greencough, I remember that tragedy." I looked away sadly for a second, before returning my blue eyes on him. "May I see the kit?"

He nodded. "Yes. I believe Shywing has already attended to her wounds."

I dipped my head, getting to my paws. I brushed aside the ferns and followed Duskpelt across the clearing toward the nursery. I poked my head in the entrance and smiled. There, curled up by Dawnsong' belly, was a tiny black kit with cobwebs wrapped around her midsection. My soft blue eyes stay locked on the little kit. I hide my prickling paws.

"Um, she's amazing, Dawnsong. What should we name her?"

Dawnsong blinked in thanks. "Well, I think she looked like a Shardkit."

Duskpelt frowned. "Shardkit?"

Dawnsong returned a frown, worry creasing her forehead. "What's wrong with it? I choose Shardkit because of her eyes."

As if on cue, the kit opened her eyes. I thought they were a stunning shade of green. "Like shards of a broken glass bottle."

Duskpelt raised his eyebrows, but Dawnsong smiled. "So she can stay?"

I smiled down at the little mewling bundle of fluff at her belly. "Yes. Of course."

I looked up to Starclan. "I say this before my ancestors so they may approve my decision." I look back down at the kit, "This kit will join Thunderclan, and be given the name Shardkit."

Dawnsong smiles. "Thank you Sparrowstar." She curled her tail around the kit. I smiled and turned, padding out of the den. I needed Starclan's approval of this kit, and these feelings I feel around her. A leader, in love with a kit? That's crazy! I must consult Starclan at once.

I padded to Shywing's den to collect travel herbs. I parted the ferns to see her on the ground, still. I feel my tail twitch, out of nervousness. I feared the worst and thought _Oh Starclan. She can't be dead!_

I call out to her. _"_Shywing? Are you ok?"

Shywing blinked, sheathing her claws and getting them out of the dirt. She licked her lips and gave her chest a quick lick. "Yes, Sparrowstar, I am alright. It was a message, but nothing to worry about. It just startled me. I was about to fall asleep when it came." She had a startled look in her eyes, but I assumed it was nothing.

I nodded, then spoke. "Well, that's good, not being worrisome. I came to ask for herbs. I need to travel to Moonstone. I must speak to our ancestors. I feel a troubling time is to come, but with your message, I feel a little more relaxed."

Shywing got to her paws, smiling. "Yes, or course, herbs."

She made the little bundle, wrapping it in a leaf. She set the bundle in front of me. I dipped my head in thanks, grabbing the bundle with soft jaws and padding out of the den. I settled into my own, hoping to get a good night's sleep before I travel to the Moonstone tomorrow at sun-high.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My paws ached, my muscles sore, and my hunger herbs were fading, making my stomach twist in knots, but I journeyed on. I approached the Mothermouth and its darkness. With a sigh, I padded down into the darkness, not seeing by sight, but by memory.

I finally saw a soft glow break though the darkness. I took a deep breath before touching my nose to the cold stone. I immediately became drowsy and feel my eyes become as heavy. They had only closed for a moment when I was standing on the familiar white clouds. Their cool, soft touch reminded me of the nursery nests, with their feathers and moss.

I smile at the approaching fluffy tortoiseshell she-cat. Her speckled blue eyes are still warm and soft, just like the day when she choose me to become her deputy. I blink my eyes in greeting.

"Hello. I didn't expect to see you, Fallingstar." I didn't stare at her crooked hind paw anymore, like I did when I was a kit. Her paw had become trapped under a fallen tree, but lucky she was able to get free after the clan rolled it off her. The tree wasn't that big, but even though it crushed her paw beyond repair, it didn't crush her leader-like spirit.

She chuckles softly, the stars on her pelt swirling. "I hear you are becoming quite the leader, with you being so young still. There is someone else here I thought you might want to see again since your nine lives ceremony. Two cats, actually."

A long, white furred cat appeared, along with a soft, bright orange furred apprentice. I smiled. "Willowfang." I dipped my head at my former mentor, making me feel like an apprentice again, remembering how I felt seeing her limp and still after a clan battle. I turned to the actual apprentice. "Sorrelpaw, still been working on that move I taught you?" She chuckled and nodded with saddened eyes. We were training, and I left to go find Duskpelt, and his appertice, Darkfoot, Darkpaw at the time. Sorrelpaw wandered away from the training hollow and toward a badger den. I couldn't get to her in time, unfortunately.

I sighed. "I'm not here to relive tragic memories from the past though. I am here to seek your guidance. I feel I am having…feelings for a certain…kit." My ears flatten under the sharp gaze of my ancestors. "I am troubled and unsure."

Fallingstar, having settled comfortably with her paw, gave her tail a lash. "Has Shywing said anything…troubling?" She raised her eyebrows.

I frowned. "No…why do you ask? Is she keeping something from me?"

She shakes her head. "That is Shywing's decision, and I guess it is for the best." The others nod in agreement. I feel my forehead crease, feeling left out and confused.

Willowfang speaks up. "Well, onto your kit problem, I see nothing wrong if she grows up and the feeling is mutual." Fallingstar glances at Willowfang funny, but stays silent as the stars.

Sighing, I get to my paws. "Well, I must be getting back to my clan. Thank you for your advice."

Sorrelpaw spoke. "May the prey run well for you. Goodbye, mentor."

I watched them fade into the clouds, and open my eyes, feeling just as confused as I had before visiting. I pull my numb nose away from the stone and pad back into the darkness of the cave, and then the night.


	3. Chapter 3

*takes place after Shardclaw's warrior ceremony, one day after Dewfoot told Shardclaw he liked her.

Chapter 3

I took a deep breath, settling my nerves. Shardpaw was a warrior now, and I feel she was mature enough to understand what I wished to say to her. Starclan had no problem with it, and I felt the time was right. I was going to confess my love to her. I just hoped she would understand.

I told Duskpelt I was going to take a patrol out, stretch my legs. He nodded and I told Risingeye, Foxtail, and Dewfoot to take the Riverclan border; I would travel with Ivorytail and Shardclaw to the Shadowclan border. The two groups split, heading toward their designated borders.

The forest was cool and crisp, with the leaf-fall chill. The leaves crackled under our paws as we ran the length of the border. Suddenly, Ivorytail asked if she could tell me something, glancing at Shardclaw. The warrior, unfortunate, took the hint and sped up as we slowed down. Soon, the black she-cat was crashing thought the undergrowth as Ivorytail and I sat. _Mouse-dung. This wasn't supposed to happen. I'll have to think of another way to tell-_

"Sparrowstar, there's something I've been wanting to tell you…" Ivorytail's voice broken my trail of though. I blink, listening.

"Well, there's no easy way to say this…I love you, Sparrowstar." She flicked her white tail, smiling. Her dark amber eyes sparkled with hope. "Would you…would you be my mate?"

I blinked again, taken by surprise. _Well this wasn't according to plan either. _"Um, Ivorytail…I…I"

Her grin fell, her fluffy dark tabby fur standing up. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, it's just…I'm not…There's…"

She put her tail to my mouth, shushing me. "I get it…there's someone else….Sorry for…for even opening my mouse-brained muzzle." Her words burned with jealousy, anger, and deep sadness. She gave me a sad-eyed smile, and then took off toward camp.

"Ivorytail! Wait!" I called after her, but it was no use. She was either too far away or refused to listen to me. Sighing, I bowed my head.

"Sparrowstar?" Looking up, I saw the face of Shardclaw, confused and worried. The rest of her trailed out of a bush. The moon reflected off of her beautiful pelt. Looking into those stunning green eyes made me feel like the night she became Shardkit.

"It's nothing, Shardclaw. She just…she just took some news a bad way."

Shardclaw sat. "What kind of news?"

Stammering, I replied. "Well…I-I told her th-that, um, even though sh-she liked me, I-I told her that I-I liked so-someone else."

Shardclaw tilted her head, waiting for me to continue.

Sighing, I shook my head. "Never mind."

She jumped to her paws, landing on a half log, buried in the ground. "No! Tell me!"

I looked at her, now replaced with the description of Shywing's Starclan vision. Her green eyes replaced with glowing hateful ones. The grass under her feet singed by fire. The log under her feet with his broken, still body. He closed his eyes, turning away from the she-cat. "I'll tell you later."

Her face, her smile falling like Ivorytail's, crushed me. "Oh…ok. I'll meet you at camp, see how Ivorytail is." She took a few pawsteps back, before turning and racing along the same path. _Must be the path of rejected-feeling she-cats. _

I scoff. _Way to be a mouse-brain and mess it all up, Sparrowstar. Nice work. _I get to my paws. Suddenly, a blur of a black tom tackles me, followed by a brown tom. One Shadowclan cat, the brown one named Raggedwind, slashed his claws across my chest. As I flinched, the other, Nightfur, ran his claws up my stomach. I felt my knees buckle with pain, the ground rushing up to meet me as I collapse. Nightfur growls in my ear as I feel myself black out "That's for intruding into our territory, Thunderclanner! Don't forget it anytime soon." I feel my eyes roll up into my head as I see 8 paws padding away.

I wake in Starclan, meeting the gaze of Fallingstar. She spoke in a soft voice. "Your wounds have caused you to have lost 3 lives. You have 3 remaining. "

I screech. "What! How can that be?! I wasn't even on their territory! Shadowclan was just looking for an excuse, those mouse-brained, fox-hearted-"

"You must be more careful, Sparrowstar." Fallingstar interrupted, silencing me. "Use your last lives wisely, and may the prey run well for you."

I felt myself rush back, hitting the healed body on the ground. I wince, staggering to sit up. My fur on my stomach is stained crimson, but there is no blood. I make the slow, journey back to camp, limping every now and again.


	4. Chapter 4

_This is the last chapter in S.o.t.S.S. I hadn't expected it to be a really big story, just to kind of tell the behind-the-scenes part of 'Shard'. This is what I imagined went on in Sparrowstar's head when Shardclaw/Dewfoot killed him. Check out my other stories! R&R! -Lunaclaw1_

Chapter 4

I had been asleep that night, curled up in my nest, when the sounds of low growling reached my ears.

A snarling black cat stood in the entrance of my den, with ragged-looking fur and hateful eyes. Its fangs and claws already were covered in blood. My eyes widen as I recognized the cat. "Shardclaw?"

She didn't seem to hear me, because she lunged at me, landing on my shoulders, biting at my neck and clawing my face. I rolled, squishing her under me. Getting to my paws, the wounds she left dripped blood into my face. I felt the wound on my neck pour blood, and I felt lightheaded. Falling on my stomach, I visited Starclan again.

I met the sad face of Fallingstar again. She only said one thing. "Stay strong, my sparrow." I fell into my body again. Only having two lives remaining, I decided to be more careful.

I unsheathed my claws, but the she-cat was quicker taking advantage of me being on the ground. She raked her claws along my spine, tearing it to shreds. I turned on my belly to attack, realizing my mistake too late. She lunged at my neck, her fangs clamping and piercing my neck. Unfazed by my blood as it pooled in her mouth, she continued to crush my throat. I gasped like a fish out of water, until my eyes rolled in my head again.

I met the eyes of Fallingstar. "This is your last life. Do the right thing."

"What do you mean?" I yowled, but she remained silent as I spiraled toward earth, my words drowning in the loud wind. I hit my body full force, a snarl escaping my lips. I got to my paws, facing the mad cat. I dodged her swipe, landing my own clawed paw on her face. It left three tiny lines on her muzzle. Her head snapped back toward me, baring bloody fangs. She spun, kicking out with her hind legs. They tore my side, and I flew back into the wall of the den. The rocks scraped my face. I lost my breath for a second. She seemed to be waiting, daring me to get up so she can finish me.

Regaining my breath, I glared at Shardclaw, my side bleeding heavily. I had a gash across my eye, and my own claws were covered in Shardclaw's blood. I snarled, and my words seemed to draw forth my clan out of its slumber.

"Traitor!" I yowled. I looked into those crazed eyes, hiding my own fear. _I can't kill her I can't kill her I love her Starclan where are you I can't kill her. _My thoughts raced.

I saw a flash of black knock Shardclaw off her feet. Duskpelt had leapt on her, and the two tussled for a while, before Redfur came and joined in. Soon, they had the she-cat pinned. Each cat was covered in deep crimson lines, and Duskpelt was missing a few patches of fur, now between Shardclaw's claws. She suddenly stopped thrashing and looked angry at the first cat she saw: me. I looked down at the seething mad black cat on the ground. my words were full of hurt and malice. "Take her outside. I'm going to call a meeting."

Duskpelt and Redfur jerked her to her feet. They shoved her out of the den, but something seemed different. She looked…confused. Angered even. I shook it off.

I parted the ferns, following them. Sharptooth and Darkfoot had joined the escorting party. I glanced toward a cat whose howls rang out in the quiet camp. It was Dewfoot. Eclipseclaw and Risingeye were holding him back. His eyes looked desperate as he called out to her. She looked at him with sad eyes. Sharptooth growled at the she-cat and sank his claws in her flank. She didn't even flinch. Dewfoot was held back again, his eyes blazing with anger.

I narrowed my eyes, and then sighed. I watched the clan slowly gather around highrock, and Shardclaw. The toms who escorted her sat her down in the middle of the clearing. My clan looked confused. The newly named apprentices, Adderpaw, Honeypaw, Sootpaw, Cloverpaw, and Softpaw, sat in a group, looking at Shardclaw and then me. Dewfoot had settled down, but still looked on edge. Shardclaw didn't react, just stared bleakly at her paws.

I sighed once more, before climbing up to issue the verdict. After all, she had taken 2 of my lives, almost 3. I took a deep breath, looking sadly upon the pitiful she-cat. I then remembered those eyes, and pulled the anger from them before starting the trial.

"Shardclaw. You were brought into my clan, and I trusted you. Yet, you attack me, causing me to lose two of my lives." my ears flatten and i barred my fangs. "You should be exiled!" Shardclaw flinched.

"But…I will give you a chance to explain yourself. Meet me in my den, which will be guarded, for safety reasons, but our conversation will be completely confidential. Apprentices, help Lilysong gather herbs to heal Duskpelt and Redfur. Shardclaw and I will be healed after we talk." my clan murmured, clearly confused. I flicked my tail for silence, and then looked down at Shardclaw. I addressed my clan as she climbed up by me, with Sharptooth and Darkfoot. I dismissed the clan, and motioned with my tail to follow. I parted the ferns, Darkfoot and Sharptooth took their places outside, and Shardclaw stepped inside. I followed her, and the ferns fell.

...

I sat. The glow of the moonlight that was pouring through the crack in the den illuminated my den, and her face. She looked at me with sadness and anger, even confusion.

Shardclaw sighed. "Look, Sparrowstar, you know anything I say isn't going to influence you decision to not exile me."

I smiled. "You're a very observant cat, Shardclaw."_ How have you not observed the way I look at you, why I rejected Ivorytail…for you._

Shardclaw snapped. "Then why am I here?"

I replied. "Well, like you said, nothing you say is going to make me not exile you. However…" _I still want you to know that you're the one I wanted. Maybe we can still see each other. Maybe I don't have to exile you, mostly because I can't. _

Shardclaw backed into the corner, worried looking. She snarls. "What do you want from me?"

Sparrowstar smiled. This was it. He was finally going to tell her, and she would have to say yes! "My dear, you are a very beautiful cat…"

Her eyes widen for some reason. She wraps her tail around her paws. He took a pawstep closer. "Shardclaw. I want you." _I want your love. I want your acceptinace. I want your understanding. _

But I saw something else in her eyes. It was heartbreaking. I saw a she-cat who would never accept me, never understand me, never be with me, because…she had someone else… My heart broke into millions of pieces.

_Or maybe she's about to attack again… _He saw the glint of her claws hidden under her tail. Fear and Jelosity consumed him, and with that, he sprang.

She had been waiting though, and she lashed out with her hidden claws.

I hissed as scores of claws raked his face. I sunk my claws in the she-cats back, pinning her on her belly. She turned at the last second and kicked me with her back paws. My head collided with the ceiling of the den, and I saw stars.

Sharptooth and Darkfoot bounded in, snarling. Two blurs of silver bounded in as well, attacking the two guards. One jumped off an unconscious Sharptooth and onto me. Dewfoot's anger channeled thought his claws as I was clawed over and over, howling as my soft belly fur was torn to shreds. He jumped off me, growling in my ear. "That's for almost hurting my mate, you disguising flea-bag."

Darkfoot, who had escaped the hold of Risingeye, hissed, yowling for Duskpelt. Shardclaw ran to Dewfoot, burying her face into his fur. I saw though glossy eyes Dewfoot's tail wrap around her.

I knew in that moment she would have never given up Dewfoot for me. It never would have mattered, even if some tragedy caused the silver tom to go to Starclan, or the Dark Forest, wherever the tom would go when he died.

Risingeye mewed "Come on. They'll be after us."

I felt my bloody body convulse one last time. I never told anyone that was my last life. I felt myself lift up to Starclan, leaving the fugitives, one of them I still loved, down in my chaotic camp.


End file.
